Raura one shots
by AusslyLover3000
Summary: Doing a series of Raura one shots. Rules inside. Request plot lines in reviews.
1. Chores

Hi, everyone! I'm doing a few one shots with Raura. Requests can be made in reviews, but there are some rules.

1. It can only be Raura.

2. No guest requests.

3. Use your imaginations, people!

Thanks, enjoy!

* * *

Laura and Ross Lynch were a married couple. They loved each other with all their hearts. They lived in a mansion. And it was huge. Four floors, to be exact. Ross and Laura woke up in each others arms from their nap one day and Ross suddenly noticed that Laura had nothing on but her bra and underwear. He licked his lips. He kissed his wife, who moaned in pleasure. "I have a new chore for you, babe." Laura told her husband huskily. "Oh, really? And what would that be?" Ross answered.

"Fuck me." Just those two words made both of them wet. Laura took Ross's pants off, followed by his boxers. He wasn't wearing a shirt. "That's not fair. You have all of your clothes off and I still have half of mine on." Laura whined, pouting. Ross had her undergarments off in the blink of an eye.

Laura grabbed a condom from her dresser. She slid it onto her husband's swollen ten inches, squeezing it lightly. Ross moaned, slamming three fingers into Laura. Laura moaned with pleasure. Ross thrusted his digits in and out several times, then remembered the job his wife had given him.

He pulled out and licked the juices off of his fingers. Then, he positioned himself and slowly lowered himself into his beautiful, sexy wife. Laura shed a few tears when her hymen broke. This was her first time, after all. But after a while the pain decreased and Ross started thrusting in and out of her.

Ross flipped them over and Laura was really out of breath. "R-r-ross, I, I th-think I'm gonna cum!" Laura exclaimed. "Me, too, babe. Let's do it together. One, two, three!" Ross exclaimed as he and Laura both rode out their orgasms. Ross pulled out, both of them exhausted.

"I love you, Laur." Ross said, kissing his wife. "I love you, too, Rossy." She replied, both of them standing up and getting their clothes on. They had enjoyed this moment of lust, mixed in with love. Mostly love. Ross loved Laura and Laura loved Ross. They ended up having four kids in the end, Lilly, Liam, Riley, and Rose. They had their happily ever after. The end.


	2. The Sexy Proposal

The cast of Austin and Ally had just finished the last season of the sitcom and to celebrate, the Lynches invited Laura over for dinner. Ross and Laura had been dating for two years and were both almost twenty years old.

Laura had lost her virginity to Ross just six months before they finished the series. Ross was planning on proposing to Laura the night she came over,and had permission from both of their parents. Their siblings were very excited.

Laura was the only one of the two families that didnt know àbout the proposal. Ross thought that besides ,the night he had taken hher virginity, that Laura was a sweet, innocent, young lady. But boy, was he wrong. Laura had some very naughty plans that night.

The Lynches and the Maranos had just down to dinner. Stormie said the blessing, and they all dug in. Stormie and Mark had made an amazing dinner of baked potato, creamed corn, and diced apples. Laura had her plan all laid out.

She snuck her hand under the tablecloth where Ross was sitting and started pumping his cock through his jeans. Ross moaned softly. He looked over at Laura. She just smiled innocently. Ross rolled his eyes and tried to continue eating .

Laura started to pump harder and surprised Ross by putting one of her fingers in his boxers and playing with his hard member a little bit. Ross moaned a little louder on accident. "Ross, honey, are you okay?™Stormie asked her son, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just, um, this food is really good. Mmm..." Ross trails off. He stuffed his mouth full of creamed corn. "Oh, well, thank you, sweetie." Stormie replied, smiling. By now, Ross's member was so hard, it hurt. Laura grinned as she felt him cum.

Ross was embarrassed. He had just cummed in front of his family. "Uh, im gonna go to the bathroom." Ross said slowly, pulling his jeans up a little bit and walking to the bathroom. He had been in there for about ten minutes when Laura offered to go and check on him.

She knocked. "Ross, can I come in?" Laura asked sweetly. Ross opened the for a little. Laura came into the small room, closing and locking the door behind her. "You have no idea how embarrassing that was, Laur. But i dont mind. It felt kinda good, except for the fact that you made me cum in front of my parents and my siblings. You have no idea what I'm gonna do o you when we get married." Ross growled.

Laura shuddered and the happy couple made their way back to the kitchen. Ross decided it was Time to propose. "I have an announcement to make. Laura, can you please stand up for a moment?" He said. Laura stood up from her chair, practically undressing Ross with her eyes. Ross suddenly got down on one knee. Laura gasped. "Ross, are you?" Laura trailed off.

Ross nodded. "Laura, ever since I met you, I wanted to ask you out. And I did. You said yes. Then, the time came for me to start thinking about marriage. So, I got permission from out parents and they all approved. So, I'm asking you this with joy. Will you make me the happiest woman in the world and marry me?" Ross smiled, pulling out a box and opening it.

Inside was beautiful ring. Laura was crying with joy by now, so she just nodded. She kissed Ross on the lips. Ross kissed back and both families applauded. "Congrats, you too. Now, let's get you two married." Mark applauded. Everyone else laughed out loud. That night, Ross and Laura had a special night and lived happily ever after.


End file.
